It's Something Called Love
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: Haloooo, Yukiya di sini...Asik, ceritanya dari Anime Naruto, nih. Karena Yukiya baru sekali nge-publish cerita di fandom ini, mungkin akan banyak kekurangannya. Jadi, tolong R&R please...Pairing NaruHina...This is for you, Nata san...


_Moshi moshi, Minna san…_

_Yukiya di sini…_

_Kali ini Yukiya mencoba membuat cerita dari anime Naruto_

_Yukiya ragu sih, Yukiya kurang ahli dalam anime ini_

_Jadi __**Review**__ nya sangat ditunggu oleh Yukiya ini…_

_Tolong __**R&R**__ nya, ya…._

It's Something Called Love

Cast :

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuga

Sakura Haruno

Normal PoV

"Sakura! Kau mau ke mana?" Tanyaku saat melihat Sakura pergi.

"Aku mau mencari Sasuke, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Jawab Sakura saat itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sakura! Kalau sekarang kau mencari Sasuke sendiri berbahaya!" Kataku.

"Jika aku tidak menemukannya secepat mungkin, dia akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi dari sekarang. Naruto, maaf, aku harus pergi." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya tanpa bisa menghalanginya.

-2 hari kemudian-

"Naruto…" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah…Hinata…apa kau tau ke mana Sakura pergi?" Aku langsung memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Sakura…aku belum melihatnya lagi sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Apa dia benar benar mencari Sasuke? Aku harus mengejarnya!"

"Jangan, Naruto, kalau sekarang kau pergi sendiri bisa berbahaya. Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Hinata, kau di sini saja. Tunggu aku kembali. Aku sudah sembuh dari luka akibat pertempuran sebelumnya. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat" kata ku.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Aku pun segera mengambil barang barang yang kuperlukan dan setelah itu aku langsung berangkat mencari Sakura.

-6 Hari kemudian-

Hinata PoV

'Naruto belum kembali….sejak 6 hari yang lalu….Apa dia terkena suatu masalah saat mengejar Sakura? Apa dia selamat?'

Aku hanya bisa menahan perasaaan ku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'Aku suka padamu, Naruto' di saat yang seperti ini.

Aku belum bisa mengalahkan Sakura. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang paling diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

Aku hanya….belum bisa….

Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, sampai aku melihat beberapa ninja lain membawa Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Hei! Kenapa dengan Naruto dan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?" Tanya ku ke beberapa ninja yang membawa Naruto dan Sakura itu.

"Nanti saja bertanya nya, kami harus membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke tempat pengobatan dahulu." Jawaban salah satu ninja yang membawa Naruto di punggungnya.

Aku pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Setelah sampai dan bertanya kepada ninja ninja tadi, mereka berkata, "Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura menghadapi beberapa kelompok akatsuki. Saat kami datang, Naruto sedang menghalang serangan yang seharusnya mengenai Sakura. Mungkin Sakura akan sadar 1-2 hari lagi. Sedangkan Naruto masih belum pasti kapan dia akan sadar. Itu yang dokter katakan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban mereka, aku memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto, sembuhlah, jangan meninggalkanku sekarang. Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa bertahan, Naruto." Aku hanya bisa berkata pelan di sebelah ranjangnnya, aku tidak tahu apa Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi, aku harap dia bisa mendengarnya….

2 hari setelah hari itu, aku melihat Sakura sedang berada di ruangan tempat dirawatnya Naruto. Sepertinya dia meminta maaf akan sesuatu, jadi ku tinggalkan saja dia di sana dahulu.

Setelah Sakura keluar, aku segera masuk ke ruangan itu. Di sana aku bisa melihat Naruto sudah bangun dari koma nya.

Secara tidak sadar aku langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto….Kau sudah sadar? Untunglah, Naruto…"

"Hei, Hinata, Sakit…"

"A—aaahhh, ma-maaf, Naruto…"

"Ahahaha, tak apa, tak apa. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Hinata."

"Ya….Aku percaya padamu Naruto…"

"Ehehehe, terima kasih, Hinata."

Setelah percakapan itu, Naruto hanya melihat ke luar jendela. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa mengatakan sepetah katapun, mungkin Naruto masih membayangkan di mana Sasuke saat ini.

Hari demi hari berganti, aku selalu menjenguk Naruto, tiada hari tanpa hal itu. Sampai Naruto mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan untukku.

"Hei, Hinata. Apa aku bisa mengembalikan Sasuke seperti yang dulu, saat dia masih berada di desa Konoha dulu?"

"Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa Naruto! Naruto yang aku kenal adalah seseorang yang kuat, berani, dan pantang menyerah. Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa!"

"Ahh….benar juga…yang tadi bukan seperti aku yang biasanya, ya, Hinata. Maaf. Ya, aku pasti bisa! Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku hanya bisa membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Terima kasih…"

"Aaahhh, tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Naruto."

"Ehhh, Hinata….apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ah…aaaa….aaaa….aaaa…Bukan, bukan apa apa, Naruto, tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang ku katakana tadi…"

"Ahahahaha, Hinata, kau masih saja canggung di depanku. Hei, Hinata, apa aku boleh bergantung padamu….Apa aku boleh mengatakan semua yang kurasakan, padamu, dari sekarang dan seterusnya?"

_Deg….._

Jantugku berdegup kencang. Apa Naruto, apa Naruto merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Mungkinkah hal ini terjadi?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata. Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ahahaha, mungkin itu berlebihan, ya, Hinata. Ahahaha, sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi."

"Ngga, Naruto!"

"Hah?"

"Itu tidak berlebihan. Setiap orang pasti memiliki masalah. Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin."

Aku merasa muka ku memerah saat sadar aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana cara menahan detak jantungku yang bergitu kencang ini.

"Ah-ahh… Ka- kalau begitu, aku akan mengandalkanmu, Hinata."

"Aaaa…aaaa..aaahh, i…i…iyaaa…"

"Hinata, kau manis sekali…."

"Ahh, terima kasih, Naruto…"

Naruto mengatakan aku manis?...Aku manis? / kyaaaa….rasanya jantung ku sekarang sudah mau lepas dari tubuhku ini…

Aku pun mencoba berdiri dari kursi. Tapi…..

_Jduuug_

Aku tersandung….

"Awww…."

"Maaf, maaf Naruto…"

"Tunggu, Hinata, jangan bergerak."

Aku sekarang berada 10 senti di depan Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan, detak jantungku semakin cepat. Naruto tepat berada di dekatku, dia berada di depanku.

Kita saling bertatap mata. Tiba tiba Naruto mendekatiku, mendekatkan mukanya padaku, mungkinkah, ini….

Akupun menutup kedua mataku. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan bibir ku bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah.

Saat ku buka mataku, Naruto berada di depanku. Dia sangat dekat, mungkinkah, aku sekarang sedang….be…ber….berciuman dengan Naruto.

Aku merasa bibirku sedikit bergerak, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku kembali dan membiarkan bibirku bergerak mengikuti gerakan bibir Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku pun melihat muka Naruto memerah, dan sepertinya, mukaku pun sudah memerah mungkin sudah seperti warna tomat yang sudah matang.

Aku masih berada di ranjang Naruto, aku tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto masih melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka, kalau bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga, saat ini juga!

"Naru…to…" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu, mungkin, itu suara Sakura.

Aku dan Naruto segera melihat ke arah pintu itu, dan Sakura pun mengatakan.

"Maaf menganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan…"

Aku pun terlepas dari pelukan Naruto. Aku segera duduk di bangku dekat dengan ranjang Naruto.

Aku sekilas melihat Naruto dan Naruto pun sedang melihat ke arahku.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto tertawa kecil. Aku yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa kecil.

Dan akhirnya Naruto berkata, "Sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu dari sekarang dan seterusnya, Hinata…"

"Ahh, kau tidak akan merepotkanku, Naruto…tidak akan…" jawabanku yang membuat suasana ruangan ini terasa hangat.

Ini berarti penantianku tidak sia sia. Semua waktuku ku habiskan dengan memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan melihatnya dari kejauhan lagi. Karena sekarang, Naruto sudah menerima ku.

Ya, mulai hari ini, Naruto akan menjadi orang yang sangat spesial dalam hidupku. Aku menantikan hari hari selanjutnya bersama mu, Naruto.

/ _The End /_

Yeeeaaayy akhirnya selesai juga, Fanfic Naruto pertama yang aku publish.

Cerita ini didedikasikan kepada…uhmmm…Na…Nata…Nata san…

Semoga ceritanya pas, ya….

Sebenarnya, author sengklek(?) ini juga masih punya cerita buat dari anime Naruto.

Tapi…

Karena Naruto bukan hal yang ku kuasai untuk dibuat fanfict nya,

Ya…jadi….mungkin ceritanya sangat sangat berbeda dari author author lain yang sudah menguasai dunia Naruto (?)

Jadi, **R&R** nya, please…


End file.
